Better Than Expected
by Bov345
Summary: Jaune Arc goes to a new high school his junior year and he decides to join the football team, but mostly so he can talk to a girl, that girl being Pyrrha Nikos. only hilarity can ensue. future lemons. High school AU!
1. Chapter 1

Here we go first day at a new high school. Nothing will happen I will be fine. For those of you who don't know my name is Jaune arc. Heir to the arc family business and high school student. I was in a different country because of my families business so I didn't really get to see the whole high school experience for at least my first two years. Now I'm enrolling in as a junior, great.

And these are my best friends Nora Valkyrie the bubbly girl who is way stronger than she looks. Then again she is the only female on the wrestling team.

Then there is my other best friend Lie Ren, the stoic from the three of us, he is one of the smartest people in our class and he is the only person who can get Nora to stop most of Nora's crazy plans. We have been friends since we were kids.

So today is my first day of high school and I'm nervous as hell. Then again I'm always nervous, especially after my dad "suggested" I play football, and not the one where you use your foot. No my father was talking about the one where guys get big just to hit each other very hard with pads on while fighting for an egg shaped ball.

But there is an upside to doing football, the cheerleader's tend to hang around the team a lot and there is one girl who really caught my attention. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos, the smartest most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. But she was out of my league by well, a lot.

But maybe doing football will get her to at least talk to me, she seems very hard to get and doesn't seem to go after any guys. My friend ruby told me that her sister had said that she is very shy and kind of socially awkward, but clearly not as much as me or ruby. But I digress.

Today is the day football tryouts are, well its more for the player to get their confidence up by hitting the weak ones who try out, otherwise it's to see where everyone stands. Then there's me I'm 6 '2" and 145lbs. that means I can play a fair amount of positions but since I played some baseball when I was younger and I was good at pitching I thought to try for the quarterback position. Then again it was the only position available since the previous quarterback graduated to go play in college.

So I thought it would be smart to go after that position, easy to play from what I've seen. But I forgot that on the other side was my sometimes asswipe of a cousin Cardin.

He was about 6'3" and about 200lbs of mostly muscle. He is already being recruited by some of the top colleges in the nation. But he knew why I really wanted to be on the team and he always said he would help him with anything because I got him out of being arrested after he got drunk when we were out one night, long story maybe for another time. He owes my lots of favors thinking about it. I still fear what he'll do to get me one the team. His methods of helping weren't the most orthodox.

Still I can't always rely on someone else all my life I guess it's time to start doing my own work. We got geared up and ready to go and I headed out to the field. O thankfully already warmed up before everyone showed up so I can just practice throwing the ball and learning the plays. Then the whistle blew, and it was time to playa.

Alright he we Jaune you got this all you have to do is score without giving the ball to the other team. This could end badly now thinking about it. Well here we go.

"ARC!, you're up don't let me down!"

"Crap" I whispered to myself.

I got into position and called for a simple run play up the middle just to test the waters. I called hike and gave the ball to the running back, but what I didn't expect was to see Cardin waiting for the back and he completely wreak the guy. I kind of felt bad for him, then again I'm the one who called that play. Whelp I guess it's time to see what I can do. The offense huddled up

"Alright I guess we cannot run the ball without Cardin in the way" I said

"Well no shit Sherlock!" said sun the wide receiver

"Just throw the ball in my area arc and I'll catch it."

"Whelp anyone else got a better plan." I said

No one said anything, "well I guess not alright Cardin is and idiot on three 1…2..3 "Cardin's and idiot!, Break!".

The look on Cardin's face told it all, he's going to hit me so hard I'm going to wake up in a week. Whelp here goes nothing

"Black 4 black 42, Omaha Omaha! Set hike!"

I did my 3 step drop even though I was already in the shotgun position just to give me some extra time. I saw Cardin bust through the offensive lineman, but I also saw sun just barely open. I thought to myself why the hell not he said throw to him in his general area. So I heaved the near suns predicted position and then I saws the ball go in the air an right into suns hands, it looked like he didn't even have to try to make an effort to catch the ball, maybe he's a lot better than I give him credit for. I was snapped out of my monolog by my coach.

"Arc my boy that was one the best throws I have ever seen in my life!"

Wait what

"Yah man that was awesome I didn't even have to be aggressive on the ball it just landed right in my hands that was awesome!" sun said excitingly.

Oh boy this will end well right?

Somewhere in a secluded office

"Hmm it seems Mr. Arc is more than meets the eye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback. I actually like writing this story so enjoy this new chapter and just wait. Jaune's little trial is more than meets the eye. Enjoy!  
**

Practice was pretty easy after that, coach just made me sit there and watch all the other people try out for the position. But coach already told me that I got the starting job, I just smiled politely and thanked him, but on the inside I was screaming with joy. This was going to be a great day.

 _Back on campus_

Uhggg I forgot how much I hated the feeling of all the adrenalin go away. Always made me so tired. *yawns*

Hmmm I guess I'm more tired than I thought, I guess tryouts took more out of me than I thought. While I was in my train of thought I accidentally bumped into someone, she looked familiar.

"Ugh watch it you dunce!" said an angered voice.

Ah how could he forget that voice, it was the voice of an angered Schnee. Yippee.

"Sorry I wasn't really looking." He replied/

"Its fine, you're lucky my dress is still free of dirt." Said the Schnee.

"Wait Jaune is that you?" she asked

Wait a minute, a Schnee that's my age, cold and has a scar over her eye. Shit its Weiss. I'm so dead.

"Jaune!" she said happily as she hugged the life out of him.

"Air…need air" he said while gasping for air

"Sorry, what are you doing here Jaune I thought you still were on the Arc family trials?" she asked quizzically.

"I was until I finished it, and before you ask no my sister Joan isn't done yet, but she'll be coming here eventually if she finishes in time." He replied

"Oh that's good to know, but why are you here, you have the ability to go to any school in the world and you come the Beacon prep. Why?" she asked

"Well I count school as more of a vacation, considering my family is bat shit crazy and all the work I would have to do if I had stayed in the business would've killed me. God that shit is so boring!" he sighed

"Heh I understand, you're not the only one." She said quietly.

"Sorry I know that's a sore subject for you."

"Its fine I got over it, plus I'm basically a part of your family anyways. Your mom secretly "adopted" me while you were away. Considering we are best friends it makes sense."

"Huh that's true, oh I almost forgot. I saw Winter before I came to Vale."

"Really?! How is she? Is she happy? Does she have boyfriend? Is her work doing well? Is she going to come to vale anytime soon?" Weiss said excitingly

"Heh she's doing fine, and yes she is dating someone but I'll let her tell you who. She told me she will be coming sometime this semester to come to see you and to deliver the rest of my stuff." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh good, I'm so excited! I can't wait!" she said happily

"Yah yah, do you know where I can get my schedule? I was kind of trying out for the football team and forgot to get it. Heh heh." He said nervously.

"Of course you forgot, the admissions office uses your scroll for that now. No more paper and now you won't lose it." She said proudly

"Says you. Well do you know where Prof. Port's classroom is?" I asked

"Of course I do, I'm heading there right now for AP Biology. You're in that class?" she asked

"Yup apparently, I asked Ren to set up my schedule since I didn't know what teachers and classes were good to take, I also have to stay in the top 5% of the class or my mom will kill me. Literally, she almost cut my tongue off when I got a 90% once." He shivered "so now I'm in all these boring and "hard" classes as people put it."

"I see well from the looks of it you have the same classes as the top 5% of the class so we can walk together to each class." She replied

"I'm guessing that I don't have much of a choice do I?" he asked

"Of course not you dolt, now let's get to class."

"Wait I thought you only called Ruby a dolt?" Jaune asked

"I do but t...that's not important right now." She said while blushing.

Ha ha check and mate Weiss. The walk to class wasn't too bad, the campus is pretty big for it being a high school with just 1000 students.

We walked into Prof. Port's class and there was a seating chart. I looked like Weiss was in the middle of the front of the classroom next to Ruby.

"Now let's see where my name is…." Jaune pondered.

Ah here it is I'm sitting in the back corner next to…. Oh god. I'm sitting next to Pyrrha Nikos. Alright Jaune just keep your cool you got this. Confidence is the key. Hell who am I kidding being too confident might come off a little d-baggy. Alright just be calm you got this.

Jaune then proceeded to sit down in the seat next to Pyrrha and started to take out his notebook and pen. It's not like he was actually going to take notes. He never did. He always just crammed studied and forgot the info right after the test. It's not like it matters, when I will ever need to know how the mitochondria is the power house of the cells.

Well time to strike a conversation before Port shows up.

"Hey my name Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it." Jaune said proudly while his brain face palmed.

"Do they?" she asked with a giggle

"Well do you?" Jaune asked

"uh yeah I do." She said quietly while blsuhong.

Well what do we have here jaunes brain said. Jaune of course ignored his brain.

"Well see you like that's all that matter!" Jaune said excitingly

"I've seen you before but where?" she asked

"Well I'm the new starting Quarterback for the football team. Kind of surprised that I got it." Jaune said

"That's right! You did very well today, I saw it all." She said blushing

"Uh thanks" Jaune said blushing back

Damnit Jaune keep it together

"So how did you see me play?" Jaune asked quizzically

"Well I'm the captain of the cheer squad so we practice right next to you guys." She replied

"Oh right, that makes sense." Jaune said before port walked in.

"Hello class! Welcome to AP Biology or you can just call it AP Bio. Makes it way easier for all of us ha-ha! Aside from that we have a new transfer student today, will you please welcome Mr. Jaune Arc, heir the Arc family business!" Prof. Port said

All the while Jaune just glared at Port, he didn't like it when people introduced him with that title. Now people are going to treat him differently.

Port started to just ramble about something with a cat and a toothpick, I just ignored him.

"Psst Jaune?" Pyrrha whispered

"Yes" Jaune whispered back. Port wouldn't have been able to hear them anyways.

"I didn't know you were an Arc." She whispered back

"Please don't treat me any differently I hate when people introduce me like that, that's why I never point it out. I just want to blend in and not have crazy people try to friend because of my money." Jaune whispered back

"Heh I understand, trust me know how you feel." She said sadly

"Really how do you know how I feel?" he asked wondering

"My family rose to great political power back in mistral in the past 2 years. Everyone kind of distances themselves from me because they are scared of what my parents will do." She said sadly

"well lucky you, I didn't even know that, I was kind of cut off from the world for the past 2 years so I have no idea you were till you just told me. And I don't care all I care about is you as a person. Because that's how I would want people to treat me." Jaune said

"Thank you that means a lot to me." She said happily

"I really like it when you smile, it really suits you." Jaune said with a small blush

She reciprocated the same blush as well.

"Just pay attention." She said while still blushing.

From the other side of the classroom a certain blonde cheerleader looked at them with an evil grin.

"Oh this will be fun"

A cold shiver went down Jaune and Pyrrha's back at the same time.

Oh I have a bad feeling about the rest of the day Jaune said to himself.


End file.
